Wish For A Nightmare
by MrsKrueger
Summary: When Novel Hodder finds The Stone Of Secret Fire, the Djinn is released. Now she must fight both the Djinn and her beloved Freddy to survive. But are nightmares the key to defeating the Djinn?


**

* * *

**

Wish For A Nightmare 

Story By Toni Pledger

NOES characters and Wishmaster characters © Wes Craven

"I don't want her here anymore."

Janet Nasitra stared at her husband, her soft blue eyes widened slightly. Then she tilted her head down, her light brown hair masking her face. It was the same argument they'd had for a few months now.

"Why not?" Janet asked as she toyed with her food. The french fries were no longer appetizing. "What did she do now?"

"What hasn't she done?" Austin exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. "She broke our bathroom mirror, escaped from a mental institution, set a grave on fire, blinded one man and_ killed_ another!" Janet wouldn't lift her head. She knew Austin was glaring at her with those usually gentle brown eyes, his shaved head glistening with sweat. He always started to sweat when he was angry.

"They dropped the charges", Janet said softly. She didn't want to fight. She loved her husband. She hated making him upset. The girl was tearing them apart.

"I don't care. Point is, she's a murderer, and I'm not sure she's even completely sane. All this ranting and raving about dreams, and then she just suddenly stopped." Austin shook his head, sighing. He reached across the table, placing his hand on top of Janet's. He squeezed lightly. "I love you, honey, but the girl has got to go."

Janet slowly lifted her head, staring at him. She broke into a smile, entwining their fingers lovingly. "I love you too, but we _did _agree to be foster parents. Where else would she go?" "I don't know", Austin said, "and I don't care. She's gone."

A loud thud caused the couple to turn their heads, staring at the figure in the doorframe of the kitchen. The girl's backpack rested at her feet, her long mahogany hair covering her face. She was pale, and her freckles stood out against her flesh. Her form was thick, but not by much. Hateful brown gaze was fixed on them, her thin lips pursed together in hurt and rage. She left her bag and fled up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Back in the kitchen, Austin and Janet slowly looked at each other. Janet rose, following after the child. Austin's stream of curses echoed through the halls.

"Novel? Can I come in, honey?" Janet jiggled the handle, but found it locked. With a sigh, she headed back downstairs.

Novel sniffled, curled up in her bed. She clutched her pillow tightly, tears soaking the fabric. Her grip on it tightened. She knew Austin hated her. He had ever since her nightmares started. But she wasn't crazy! He wronged her by sending her to that asylum. She had lost control and killed someone. It was an accident. That's what they thought, at least. Novel was pretty sure the last two kids who lived here had the same problem.

She knew the stories. It was all over the school. This house had been boarded up for years before the Nasitra's brought it. They restored it, hoping to prove the legends wrong. But they failed.

Supposively, a young boy lived in the house before it was boarded up. He went crazy, and killed a handful of people. Swore he was possessed. But the more interesting tale was of the family before his; the Thompson's. Nancy's parents were apart, and she lived with her alcoholic mother. The murders started after Nancy and her friends started having nightmares. One by one, kids Nancy knew were killed. Nancy had nightmares until finally, she moved away. Out of Springwood. Away from the house.

Away from Elm Street.

The odd thing was, everything she dreamed came true. If she was cut in a dream, a gash appeared on her arm. Novel even heard it said she 'pulled' something out of her dream. An article of clothing. The details on that were fuzzy. It was a great story, but possibly nothing more then that. Or, so Novel thought until her own dream occurred.

The dream started in her house, oddly enough. She awoke to a voice calling her name. Curious, Novel left her room and started wandering toward the stairs. But when she stepped into the hall, her house had shifted. The stairs were gone. The long hallway was dark and dirty, with blood covering the walls. A few doors lined the wall, but Novel was cautious about opening them. Who knew what they hid?

She started walking, and her feet immediately sank into some sort of thick slime. It squished under and between her toes. She made a face, rolled up her pajama pants into shorts, and continued walking. She passed the first few doors, listening for the voice. It kept calling her. Novel paused by a door, tilting her head, listening.

_Noooveeeeel…_

Her head whipped around, gaze landing on the door behind her. It was a pale brown, almost rotted through. The rusted doorknob had bloody fingerprints on it. Whoever was calling her was behind that door. With a shaking hand and a lump in her throat, Novel grabbed the knob and slowly turned it.

Novel's hand stopped shaking, her mind suddenly cutting through the fear. What was she scared of? A dream? It wasn't true, and if it was, so what? Death wasn't scary. What did she have to live for? She was on the verge of suicide back then anyway. At any rate, Novel's fear had vanished. She threw open the door, staring into the pitch-black room. Let whatshisname come. She would welcome it.

Sharp metal tips appeared out of nowhere, and in an instant, they were a centimeter away from her eye. Novel stilled her heart and let no reaction form. She didn't even flinch. She simply stared.

The claws fell, and the monster behind them stared at her with cruel golden-green eyes. He was burnt, badly burnt. Leather jeans, black boots, a red and green striped sweater, and a long leather trench coat covered his body. A dirty brown fedora was tilted over his eyes, shadowing them. His right hand had a bone cover on top, which attached each of those metal claws to his fingers.

"Are you the one they warned me about?", Novel asked, eyeing him. He wasn't real terrifying, not in her eyes. Actually, he was kind of interesting. Captivating, in a way. The man only clicked his claws, smirking somewhat. He seemed intrigued by her as well. Not only was she not scared, she also wasn't fighting him.

"They say you're the King of Nightmares. That you've slaughtered hundreds in their sleep, bending dreams the way you want them to go. Some fought, but it was pointless. You always won, in the end." His head tilted, chuckling softly. Novel grinned softly, stepping toward him. "I've heard it all. But you aren't as scary as they said." It wasn't meant to be an insult, and he knew it.

The girl kept getting closer. The first one he had hesitated to kill. The first one he wasn't fighting or chasing. She was curious. Nothing more then that. It shouldn't have stopped him. He should've killed her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Was he losing his touch?

"Fred Krueger." Novel's hand reached out, though her mind was throwing up flags. Let him kill her, one side said, she didn't care. The other half of her brain was freaking out. Her fingertips touched his claws, and for a second, time stood still. Neither of them blinked, or breathed. Then it happened. It took less then a heartbeat. Freddy's claws twitched, and Novel's hand was sliced wide open across the palm.

She simply stared at her hand. Agony ran up her arm, and blood was flowing from the gash in a seemingly endless stream. She watched herself bleed for a moment, and then her brown eyes met his. The pain lingered, but it was easily ignored. It wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. She wasn't that far away from him, and she decided to quickly close the gap. She walked up to him, her body almost pressed to his.

"Well, Freddy, you've cut me. So kill me. Finish me off", she said calmly. Freddy's right hand rose, his claws caressing her cheek. It left four light cuts, but Novel never noticed. Something was starting. Something that never would've happened if Krueger hadn't held back. As it was, they were face to face, and Novel found herself gradually getting closer. It didn't take long for Freddy's head to dip down, and lips met.

Fate worked in perplexing ways. The pain didn't wake her, but the kiss did. Novel had a hard time explaining to her foster parents about the injuries, but Janet didn't want to smother or scare Novel by questioning her. She figured, if Novel wanted to tell them the truth, she would. Novel never did, and the subject was dropped.

It was about five months ago when she first met Freddy, and Novel was in love with him now. She didn't care if he killed anyone, not at first. It didn't take long for it to chew away at her conscience, though. Plus, their relationship wasn't only bothering her. Freddy was angered easily. Someone had pushed past his crazed-murderer exterior and was prying at the man he used to be, back when he was living outside of dreams.

When he killed, he would always have Novel on the mind. Then the night came when she interfered, though she honestly knew not why. The girl was trapped between Freddy and the wall. They were in the boiler room. Freddy lashed out at her, but his claws missed as the girl suddenly vanished. Novel had been hidden under some of the steaming metal pipes that surrounded, and she had moved the girl as her beloved attacked.

As they ran, Novel got a good look at the girl. She was probably a year younger then her and thinner, but other then that, they were exactly alike. Same hair color. Same eye color. Both had freckles and pale skin. Novel balled her fists in rage, pausing. She was staring at herself. Freddy wanted her dead.

The girl's eyes were wide with fear. "Don't stop", she said to Novel, almost crying, "he's coming!" Novel glanced past the girl, and saw Freddy running toward them. "Forgive me", Novel said softly. She threw the girl against a burning pipe. The girl screamed as her ribs collided with it, and her body vanished as she awoke. The scream lingered.

After that, it was all love-hate. Freddy wanted her life to end, Novel was fighting to survive. She had beaten him a good few times. He had come for her in a mirror once, and she almost defeated him, but love got in the way. She saved him, and he spared her. At the Westin Hills Institute, she had been sedated only partially in her fight to get away, and she killed a man. She escaped, ran for her life from the world around her, where Freddy was everyone and everything. In the end, Freddy was cornered on the grave of Nancy Thompson, and set to fire.

No one believed Novel when she tried to explain the mirror thing. She told Janet and Austin the truth. When they didn't listen, Novel turned her back to them. Told them nothing. She just stopped. She was fighting everyone now; cops, her foster parents. Freddy. Yet, Freddy she could handle. They were apart, after all, but their hearts were still one.

Pushing back her thoughts, Novel sat up in her bed and scooted closer to her bedside table. She yanked open the drawer, pulling out a small white bottle. The label was peeled off, but Novel had been taking the pills for a while now. She popped open the bottle, grabbed two blue pills, and downed them dry. Dream suppressants were forbidden, but what the Nasitra's didn't know wouldn't hurt Novel.

Novel's head hit the pillow, and she drifted off into a troubled, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Beaumont museum was bigger then she expected.

Novel stepped off her school bus, following her class. The building was huge and white, but it gave off little to no feeling of boredom. The rest of the students were amazed. Novel couldn't focus on anything. She felt like she hadn't slept at all. Energy failed her. A side effect of the pill, no doubt. She knew she had slept, but the lack of dreams made her restless.

There were gorgeous paintings, and many appealing statues. But none caught her interest. Novel walked, feet dragging and head down. She frowned without realizing it. A sigh slipped forth, and Novel was glad when they finally stopped. She walked to a corner and sat by a figurine. It was dull, with not a single bit of color on it. Novel didn't even look at it. She simply sat on the floor, knees against her chest, trying to keep her mind from slipping away from sanity.

No one paid Novel any mind. Especially not Kristen and Scott, two lovebirds who were still young and playful. Scott kept his hands on Kristen's slender sides, making the girl kick up and laugh wildly. Kristen attempted to flee from her much adored, but Scott's hands stayed firmly in place. They ran aimlessly, laughing and giggling the whole while. They never noticed the statue of Ahura Mazda until they hit it.

The statue was large and heavy. It swayed to and fro, making a loud, scraping, grinding sound. Novel's head lifted. She was half-asleep, and completely clueless. The sculpture tilted over, and fell right for her. Novel's numb brain barely registered what was happening. The massive thing would kill her. Crush her right under it. Moreover, Novel would never know what happened.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down. Novel's mind clicked on like a light. The girl's arms flew up as she covered her head, cowering in fear. Her eyes shut, and she expected to see her life flash before her eyes. Instead, there was just darkness. All of a sudden, a hand was on her arm, and she was moving. A second later, the sculpture was lying in pieces on the floor. Novel was pressed against a warm chest, arms holding her, protecting her.

Her eyes slowly opened. The one who held her had turned his back toward the statue, to make sure not even a flying piece would hit her. Her face had been buried in his chest, but now she pulled away to see who saved her. Novel looked up, and she almost swallowed her tongue.

He was older, with thinning gray hair. Slender, but not a twig. He was probably stronger then he looked, but that wasn't what Novel focused on. It was his face. It held wrinkles of a man in his late thirties, if she was correct, and his goatee was white with light brownish roots. His ears stood out a bit. He seemed familiar, but she wasn't sure how. He smiled at her, and a shiver ran straight down her spine.

"Mr. Beaumont", Novel heard a voice say. The man looked away from Novel and toward her teacher. Mr. Walker was walking toward them. He looked amazed. The stranger's arms fell from around Novel, and the girl stepped away. She stopped when she bumped into her teacher.

"Novel, this is Raymond Beaumont", Walker said. Novel just stared at him, stunned. Mr. Beaumont? She had heard he was too stuck up to care for anyone else. His art was all that mattered to him. So, why save her? He didn't even pay any attention to the destroyed work of art. Another thing was bugging Novel; where was he at before the statue fell? No one had seen him. He just appeared out of nowhere.

"Novel, don't you want to say something?", he teacher was asking. Novel blinked, looking at Mr. Beaumont. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you, sir", she said quietly. "Please", the older man said, "call me Raymond." "Raymond", Novel nodded, "thank you." Mr. Walker ceased to exist; Raymond's focus was completely on Novel. It made her uneasy.

"Are you alright?", he asked. The girl nodded again. "Fine. I'm sorry about your sta-" "Not your fault", Raymond cut in, his hand lifting to silence her. "Things happen." His right hand was on her shoulder then, and he squeezed it lightly. Novel's heart started racing. She noticed something odd at that moment. His fingers seemed to be a lot longer then they truly were, and she felt sharp points pressing against her flesh.

Mr. Walker came unwittingly to her rescue. He started rambling about how excited he was to meet Raymond, and the museum owner's hand left the girl's shoulder. Novel slid away, dipping behind Raymond and moving away from the crowd. She wanted to get some distance between herself and the older man.

Something crunched under her shoe. Novel blinked, then knelt down. A ruby? It was large, and beautiful. Her gaze darted to Raymond, who was still chatting with Walker. "It was one of the few sculptures I had that wasn't bejeweled", Raymond was saying. He seemed different, as if the presence that frightened Novel had fled from him.

_No jewels? Then what about the gemstone?_

Novel shrugged, picking it up. She shoved it in her pocket without a second thought. If nothing else, it was good money, and would get her out of her foster parents' house. The class headed back for the bus, and Novel followed behind quietly.

_

* * *

_

_Why didn't I bring them? _Novel had left her pills at home, thinking she wouldn't sleep. But on the bus ride back to school, exhaustion got the best of her, and though she fought, she was out cold within a few minutes.

Novel stared at the steaming equipment of the boiler room. It was silent. Rather eerie, actually. She pushed her hair back out of her face and started walking, her sneakers echoing through the room. She had to find stairs and get out. She was tempted to throw herself against a steaming pipe, but past experiences told her it was no good. As many cuts as Freddy had given her, her body was used to the pain.

If she wandered enough, she would wake up, and no problems would be had. The boilers were on, but not high, which meant Freddy was off terrorizing someone in their own dream world. Perfectly fine for Novel. She continued on her way, hunting for the stairs. Damn house was a maze.

"Strumming my pain with his fingers", Novel sang to herself, to keep herself from getting scared. She couldn't stand silence. "Singing my life with his words." She turned right, then left, then left again. "Killing me softly…" She trailed off as she paused, hunting for the stairs.

The boiler came roaring to life. Novel's breathing froze. Footsteps echoed overhead. They were slow, leisurely steps of someone who was happy. _Probably a good kill_, Novel thought, standing still. Her heart was a stampede in her chest, ready to break out and scream. She swallowed. The footsteps stopped, and nearby, she heard a door creak open. Metal stairs clunked loudly as Krueger walked down them.

Novel ducked down, then crawled on her knees toward some pipes. There was a large one overhead and smaller ones surrounding a tight area. Behind it was a thick wall, which was a plus. She couldn't watch all sides at all times. Novel fell onto her stomach and inched under the smaller pipes. She got completely under the pipes and sat on her knees, her head bent sideways and down, eyes scanning the area.

She heard the boots before she saw them. Black leather carried him across the floor. Had he come down a second earlier, he would've caught her. Novel wasn't sure if Freddy had seen her, or if he was aware she was there, but she prayed he hadn't. She watched him walk, and had to keep herself steady when he stopped right in front of her. She saw his legs turn, as if he were looking for something. She heard his claws scrape together as he spread them apart with a flick of his wrist.

_Screeeeee_. Novel covered her ears. Krueger was scratching his claws against the burning pipe. It was usually what unnerved his victims and sent them running. But Novel just kept her gaze on his legs and her ears covered. He didn't lurk long, though. His claws fell from the pipe, and he wandered off.

Novel had to get out. She made sure he was gone, then Novel laid back on her stomach and started to crawl out. At that moment, the girl's nose was almost removed by two thick boots. They landed with a _thud _about three inches away from her face. Novel jerked back. Her mid-back hit a pipe, and her flesh singed through her shirt as she screamed.

Krueger grabbed her, cutting off her scream as he pulled her up by the throat so she was at eye-level. "I thought I told you to stay away", he growled angrily, claws rising, ready to run her through.

"Get off me", Novel replied hoarsely. "I'm not afraid of you." Her foot reared back, and then nailed him straight in the crotch. Freddy dropped her, bending over with a loud groan. Novel hit the ground, and her back sang with torment. She hissed softly, then scrambled onto her feet as Freddy regained his composure.

Novel gave a shout of rage, then ran straight at him. Her hand caught his right wrist, holding his claws aside as she tackled him to the ground. They fell, rolling over each other, fighting for dominance. Novel managed to pin Freddy under her, straddling his chest. She knew his strength was mostly in his arms. She kept his right hand away, and her free hand set into pummeling him.

Freddy fought back, hitting her hard in the mouth. Novel's bottom lip split against her teeth. Her hand snatched his as blood dribbled down her chin. Pushing hard, the girl pinned Krueger's arms. She leaned in, their eyes locking. Krueger grinned, chuckling. The girl tilted her head back, then slammed her forehead against his face. Freddy cried out, turning his head.

A shriek tore through the boiler room. Something red flashed before the girl's eyes. Novel looked up, gaze darting about. Her grip loosened. Freddy took the opportunity. His right hand slipped free from Novel's grasp.

The girl's world drained of color. Everything turned black and white. Her jaw fell, and her eyes glanced down at her stomach. She saw Freddy's right fingertips pressed against her abdomen. The dark gray stain on her pale shirt grew wider as the claws withdrew. Novel's throat squeezed out a soft noise. Her eyes rolled up as she collapsed.

* * *

He was a good man. A respected man. A smart man.

James Walker had been the one to get the living kids off the bus. His kids. The bus was hit hard on one side, and became pinned between the log truck that collide with it and the hillside of the forest that lined the road. James was lucky to have made it out with a broken arm and nothing else.

He had leapt to his feet in the blink of an eye. There was only one way out, and that was the back. Fire danced on the hood, smoke swirling above it. Students were screaming. Crying. Or worse, not moving. James went to each seat, and one by one, led the still-living students off the bus. Two young men helped him with the bodies of the deceased or unconscious. Novel was the last child removed from the bus.

Her left arm hung on by mere tendons, trapped under the twisted metal of the bus and truck. Her stomach was bleeding, and the glass of the window had cascaded over her legs, cutting them up. Walker had the boys busy getting another student off the bus, so he would have to get Novel off on his own. His fingers touched her right wrist, finding her pulse. He didn't expect her to be alive, but he felt her heartbeat, and was amazed.

He attempted to pull the metal back and free her arm, but it was useless. The metal not only had her stuck, but was digging into the joint of her shoulder and arm. No matter how he tried, James couldn't free her. The fire could cause an explosion at any moment, and James refused to leave anyone behind, dead or alive.

Walker grabbed hold of Novel's right shoulder, and his other arm slipped around her waist to grab her left side. He pulled. The girl barely moved. James put one foot on the seat, planted his other firmly on the floor, and yanked roughly. The metal creaked, and flesh tore sickeningly. Novel was loose, but at the expense of losing her arm.

The boys returned, and took the girl-and her arm-from James. The teacher almost followed, but he held back when a red object caught his eye. He turned and stared at the broken jewel that lay on the seat. Novel must've had it in her pocket. It looked like it cost a good bit of money. He moved closer, paying no attention to the fact that the boys had Novel off the bus already.

A tiny green hand snagged the jewels before James could. His gaze followed the hand, and he had to bite back a scream at the sight. The creature was small, no more then a foot and a half tall. It was dark green, black tentacles resting on its head. It glared at him.

"O-O-Oh my God", Walker cried.

"Do you wish to be released from your fear?", the thing asked, its voice sending a chill down the teacher's spine. James could only nod.

"As you wish". It waved its hand, and James fell to his knees. His hand clutched his heart, his eyes rolling up. His breathing quickened.

His final thought was of his students.

The bus exploded as paramedics rushed the injured students to the hospital.

* * *

Blue eyes. Staring at her. Prying into her mind.

Her teacher was dying.

Mr. Walker was dying!

She had to do something!

Novel sat up quickly, her eyes closed still. She wasn't aware she was screaming until hands grabbed her shoulders and proceeded to shake her wildly.

"Novel! Wake up", a voice cried. The girl's eyes flew open. She stared at Austin in confusion. He held her tightly, concern in his brown eyes. Novel blinked at him, then slowly looked around.

The room was white. Peach curtains covered the windows. A brown chest with six drawers rested under the windows. Ugly brown chairs were on each side of the bed. Austin was standing up. Janet sat on the other side, tissue in hand, sniffling.

"W-What?", Novel started. Austin slowly released her. "Novel", Janet said softly, "are you feeling alright?"

"Mr. Walker", the girl cried. Tears had started to roll down her cheeks. "Mr. Walker!"

"Your teacher is dead", Austin told her. He remained standing. A good idea, since Novel was on the edge.

"No", Novel said. "How? Why?" "Your bus was in a wreck. Few survived", Janet said quietly. "Your teacher got everyone off the bus, but his heart gave out."

Novel laid back, her gaze falling to her hands. She stared at the tubes attached to her hands. She placed a hand on her stomach, and her middle finger sank in slightly. She winced.

Janet pulled her hand away. "You received a few deep wounds, though we're not sure what caused it. Your left arm was ripped off. They reattached it, but it's useless. Mr. Walker saved your life.."

Novel looked at her left arm, sniffling. "We want you to know", Austin cut in, "that we know about the statue. The museum. I-It wasn't your fault, and we aren't upset with you."

Novel's eyes widened. The memory of the museum came back. The statue. Raymond coming to her rescue, looking so much like…like whom? She couldn't place it. The gemstone. The stone! It was in her pocket. But where was her pocket?

"Where are my clothes?" "We brought you a month's worth of clothing and put them in your dresser", Janet said. "No, I mean-" Novel cut herself off. It would be hard to explain why she wanted her old clothes. They were most likely cut off her, especially her jeans. Novel sighed, shaking her head.

"Novel", Austin started. The girl looked at him. Janet stood slowly. "Not now", she said, "please Austin. She just woke up."

He ignored her. "We're sending you back", he muttered quietly, his hand on the back of his neck. Novel sat up, her jaw dropping. "Back?", she asked. "To Westin Hills", Janet replied.

"For what?", Novel cried out. "I've done nothing. You know that." "You haven't been sleeping. You were asleep when the statue fell. It could've killed you." "But that's no reason to send me back", the teen protested.

"Last time you didn't sleep, you started hallucinating and hurting yourself", Austin said. "This is nothing like the last time", Novel replied. "I'm getting sleep. Plenty of sleep. Just because I don't dream-"

"Don't dream?", Janet asked. "Is that what this is?" She opened her purse, pulling out a brandless white bottle. Novel's eyes widened. "I hoped it was nothing more then aspirin, but its Hypnocil, isn't it?" Novel altered her gaze, wanting to dissolve into her bed.

"Illegal drugs", Austin chuckled sourly, "on top of everything else, now you've got illegal drugs." "Why are they illegal? Why can't I have them? Did you ever question it?", Novel asked. "Did you? Either of you? It's a dream suppressant and nothing more. Why should it be hidden from me?"

"Its experimental",. Janet started. Novel laughed. "Experimental? So it's okay to take it at Westin, but outside of Westin, its experimental? Get a clue, Janet. Come to your senses, both of you. They don't _want_ me to have nightmares outside of Westin. They don't want _anyone _to have a need for dream suppressants outside of Westin!"

"You don't know what you're saying", Janet said. She was on her feet, staring at the pill bottle in her hand. Everything Novel was saying made sense, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. Janet shoved the pills back in her purse and closed her bag.

"Nonsense", Austin muttered, "that's all. Complete nonsense. Nightmares can't come true."

"Oh no? Tell that to Nancy. You know what happened in that house!", Novel cried. "Enough", Austin exclaimed. "I'm sick of it. This is ridiculous! I'm not putting up with this anymore. You never should've been taken out of Westin Hills. You aren't cured." Novel opened her mouth, but Austin was quickly storming out the door.

"This isn't some disease", Novel told Janet, pleading with her. She grabbed the woman's hand. "For once in your life, Janet, believe in me." Janet glanced at Novel, staring in her eyes. This was her daughter. Well, the closest she could get to a daughter. She was unable to have children of her own. But, how could she believe such a thing? Janet pulled away, then turned and followed her husband.

Novel let her head hit the pillow, sighing deeply. She couldn't go back. Westin Hills? She became mute there, pretending to take sleeping pills. They didn't give out Hypnocil until half the kids in her wing were dead. With the new drug by her side, Novel caught up on her lost sleep, and was sent home a few weeks later with a hidden bottle in her bag. Pretending to have forgotten Freddy. Pretending she was what they wanted her to be.

If she went back to Westin, she would be shot up with sedatives and locked in a padded room. Freddy wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. She had almost died today. Next time, there would be nothing to save her.

Being stuck in this hospital, next time may come sooner then she hoped.

Novel threw back her covers and turned so her legs hung off the bed. The many cuts that covered her legs ached, but it was a pain ignored. She jerked her right arm, causing the tubes and needles to rip out. She bit back her scream. Then Novel grasped the bed and pushed herself up. She swayed, her right arm waving wildly to keep balance, left arm limp at her side. Her hand then went to her stomach.

The girl sighed, then took a tentative step forward. Assured she wouldn't fall, Novel headed slowly for her dresser. She opened the top drawer, shuffling through the outfits. Shirts and jeans. She couldn't wear any. Not with her stomach wound.

She finally came across something she could wear; a black dress. It was short, but legs and arms were the only thing revealed. The neckline was high. Novel shed her hospital gown and slipped the dress over her head, which took more time then necessary thanks to her dead arm. She moved to her window. She wasn't high up, only four stories.

Novel frowned. She couldn't jump. True, the fourth floor wasn't half the height of the building, but it was still high. Novel quickly crossed the room and locked her door. Then she returned to her bed and started to strip it, tying the sheets together. Sometimes, the things in movies worked in reality.

She walked to the dresser and tied the end of the sheets to the leg of it, and then started adding clothes onto the sheet. Novel wasn't sure how many shirts and pants she added, but in the end, three drawers were emptied. She returned to the window and threw the clothes out. The rope almost reached the ground.

Novel tugged on the rope, making sure it would hold, then started down it. She reached the bottom and jumped off, landing softly in the grass. Novel cringed as pain shot through her. She shook it off and quickly started off, fleeing for the road. Westin was no more then two miles away, and Novel knew by heart how to get to it. One doesn't run away from a place without knowing where it was. With her hand on her stomach and pain echoing in her steps, Novel headed back to the place she hated.

Three and a half hours later, the sun was dipping below the horizon as Novel came upon the building. Her stomach was throbbing with agony as her stitches pulled at her skin, but she wiped her eyes and swallowed her pain. She had to go on. After her many conflicts with Krueger, one would think Novel was used to pain. Alas, he had never cut her so deeply.

The building was large and quiet. Room lights were on, telling of the silent patients hidden within its walls. Most with sleep problems, some even in comas. Novel remembered wandering the halls, spying on the others. They avoided her. Grouped together, they would stare at her like she was a monster. Her name echoed the halls of Krueger's home, and each patient hated her for it.

She was a threat. If a single name slipped past Novel's lips and into Freddy's ear, that teen found him- or herself dead by morning. All to the girl's turmoil. They couldn't understand what she was going through. They couldn't see the price she was paying. All they knew was Novel was the spy among them, and they couldn't afford to get near her.

Novel shook off past memories and walked up to the gate. It was locked for the night; visiting hours were over. Novel glanced about, then slipped through the bars and ran up toward the door. If she could get inside, make it to the wreck room on the third floor, and get behind the counter, there'd be Hypnocil lined up for the taking.

Now, how to get to the third floor?

Novel didn't realize she was standing frozen in front of the double doors until they swung open. Her legs moved before her brain did. She darted to the side of the building and crouched behind the bushes, not noticing the fact that they were holly bushes, or the scratches they left on her arms and legs. She held her breath as two guards walked out towards the parking lot, one boasting to the other about getting a nurse's number.

Novel glanced around, then back to the two men. She slowly started moving toward the dark windows that lined the side of the building. They were offices, most locked up. The fifth window exposed something interesting; the door to the office was cracked open. Someone forgot to lock it up.

Novel reached down, picking up a stone. She looked back at the men as they climbed into their cars. Just as the first door slammed, she rammed the side of the stone into the window. It cracked. The second car door slammed, and the rock hit the window again. This time, glass shattered from the pane. Novel dropped the stone and slipped her hand into the window, reaching up to undo the lock. Jagged edges cut into her arm, and she winced, but that was all.

The latch clicked.

Novel pulled her arm back and placed her left hand on the pane. Using her right arm to push, Novel forced the window open. The glass that ripped into her palm was unnoticed, since all feeling had left her arm after it was ripped off. Once the window was opened enough, she slipped her right hand under it and pushed it all the way up. Novel silently pulled herself up onto the windowsill, glimpsing down at the glass covering the floor. She braced herself, and then threw her body forward.

Novel hit the hard floor and slid on her left side. Her gut announced its disapproval in waves of pain and nausea. The girl curled up in a fetal position, hugging the lesions of her stomach and fighting off tears. Novel wasn't sure how long she laid there, struggling through the queasiness and sheer torture in her abdomen. She was more then positive her wounds were bleeding.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw her left hand was only inches away from her face. She saw the cut the window had made. It brought a memory to her; the first time she and Freddy met. He had ripped her palm open. If anyone had told her a simple cut on her hand would lead to her breaking into a mental hospital for drugs, she never would've believed it.

She had to rise. If she didn't, chances were she would never rise again. She liked the idea, honestly. The thought of closing her eyes and just letting it all fade away was so appealing. But she would've come all this way for nothing. Did she care anymore?

A haunting laugh started up in her mind. It rose from the darkness of the back of her mentality, growing louder. The cold laugh that belonged to the bastard of her heart. He was mocking her. She was nothing. Just a failure. A crazed girl who had finally lost her mind, and was killing herself.

Novel pushed herself up, slowly climbing to her feet. She was cut, aching, and her legs were starting to shake from the extent of all her body had done; yet, she would press on. She couldn't quit. Not now. She had come too far. She had fought for her life too many times to lose to exhaustion.

Novel crept to the door, then slowly pushed it open. It creaked, and Novel pulled her hand back like it'd been stung. She waited for shadows to appear at the door. Waited for the door to burst open. Waited for guards to grab her. Waited for her self-appointed quest to fail.

Seconds ticked by, and nothing happened. Novel sighed and moved back to the door. She glanced down the side of the hallway she could easily see. The corner of the front desk caught her eye, but she could see no one around. During her stay in this hellhole, Novel had noticed the lack of security cameras. Now, she only prayed it was still that way. Novel popped her head out and looked down the hall. It was empty.

The girl snuck from the room, slowly closing the door, though not all the way. Novel started down the hall, all but dragging her feet. _Thank heaven for elevators_, her mind said as she came to the end of the hall. She went straight for the first elevator. Once the metal doors closed behind her, Novel hit the button for the third floor, then leaned against the wall. The vibration of the elevator lifting was rather soothing, and Novel closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

The doors slid open. Novel threw herself off the wall, peering out and around the hall. No one was coming. She ran out and straight for the white doors of the wreck room.

* * *

Rose Pearson glanced up from her clipboard. The wreck room was empty. Chairs sat on the tabletops, and wouldn't touch the floor again until morning. Rose was the last one working tonight. A quick check over the supplies, then she could go home and crash on her couch in front of the television. She had just finished counting the Hypnocil bottles when something caught her eye.

Had the door moved? Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. Rose shook her head, strawberry blonde hair falling over her eyes. She turned her gaze back to the clipboard, pressing her pen tip to the paper.

A loud clatter made her jump. Rose looked up, her heart racing. A chair on the far side of the room had fallen off the tabletop. Cautiously, the woman set her clipboard down and stepped out from behind the counter.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She was foolish for asking, she knew she was alone. Still, she couldn't help it. Rose knelt down, peering under the tables.

Nothing. Anywhere.

Rose walked to the chair, shaking her head. Mostly to shake away her fears. Nobody was there. Still, she felt nervous. Almost unsafe. Rose picked up the chair and quickly put it back on the table. The sooner she got back behind the counter, the better she'd feel.

Novel held her breath. She hadn't meant to knock the chair over, but she was glad she did. When Rose ran out to see who or what had caused it to fall, Novel got behind the counter and managed to grab a bottle from the open cabinet. Then she crawled back out and darted under a table.

Rose walked right past, paying no mind. Novel darted under the tables, holding the bottle against her chest to keep it silent. She peered out briefly at Rose as the woman picked up her clipboard and turned her back to the door. Novel crawled out of the wreck room quickly.

She stood and quickly moved toward the elevator. She could get out, make her way back to the hospital, and let her body heal. For once, things were finally going to work out.

The elevator doors slid open. Three men stepped out, and each stared at the child for a brief moment. Novel froze, panic grabbing her heart. She turned, legs forgetting fatigue as she barreled down the hall. Two of the men followed at her heels, shouting after her. The third vanished down the opposite side of the hall. Novel fled blindly down the hallway, her memories of the building's structure forgotten.

The hall split right behind the wreck room, and Novel never saw the third guard until he had tackled her to the ground. She screamed, more of fear then pain, as her stomach hit the floor. She kicked, hitting the man in the shoulder. The other two guards came to his side, pinning the girl down. Novel's grip on the bottle was lost. It rolled away, forgotten in the scrimmage.

* * *

He walked up to the front desk, a charming smile fixed on his lips. He was handsome; debonair in that black and blue tuxedo. His black curls glistened in the light, his blue eyes focused on the head nurse. She stood slowly, smiling at him. She was a pretty little thing, with long black hair and caramel skin. Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"May I help you?", she asked, batting her eyelashes. The man smiled a bit wider. "Yes, I'm looking for Novel Hodder", he replied. The nurse turned to her computer. As she did, the man looked around. He could hear sobbing from coming from down the hall, but his interest wasn't peeked. Not yet, anyway. He had to get to Novel.

"I'm sorry, Mr.-" "Demarest. Nathaniel Demerast", he cut in, "and who might you be?". The nurse smiled. "My name's Kierra. Mr. Demerast", she said, "I'm sorry, but Novel Hodder was checked out of the hospital by her parents last night."

"Would you happen to have her home address?", Nathaniel asked, leaning against the counter. Kierra giggled. "I'm sorry, I can't release that information." Nathaniel nodded quietly, then turned and walked away. He headed down the hall, following the sound of sobbing. He stepped into a room, then chuckled at the sight.

A young boy was sitting beside a hospital bed, bawling his eyes out. Upon the bed was a fully bandaged figure, though its gender was indistinctive. The boy was muttering between sobs. A heart monitor was hooked up to the body, its beeps weak. There was no hope for the patient.

"Oh God, Kristen", the boy choked out, "oh God. I wish I could do something."

Nathaniel walked forward, grinning. "Perhaps I could be of some service". he told the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up, wiping his bloodshot eyes. "Scott. Who are you?" "Someone who can help. Tell me, if you _could_ do something, what would it be?" "I-I would take her pain", Scott replied. "Wish for it", Nathaniel said. Something in his voice was so convincing, and prayers had failed, so why not try a wish? Scott sat up.

"I wish I could share her pain." "Done", Nathaniel said, snapping his fingers.

Scott's skin exploded into flame. The boy screamed bloody murder. Nathaniel stepped back as the boy leapt to his feet, flailing in agony. Nathaniel walked out as Kierra ran into the room with her assistants. Unnoticed, the man went straight to the front desk.

Kierra was powerless to help the boy. She could only watch as he thrashed about, then finally fell upon the body of his girlfriend. His life slipped free just as Kristen's heart monitor flat lined.

Novel opened her eyes. The room was dark gray, with no windows. Only a lamp on the bedside table kept her room illuminated, and the trashcan beside the table kept her room clean. Novel rolled onto her side, grabbed the trashcan, and pulled it close. Her stomach lurched, and she dispelled everything in her belly. Unfortunately, whatever food she'd digested was gone, leaving behind only stomach acid. Acid and blood.

Novel closed her eyes and let her head hit the pillow. God, she was hurting. Her legs, her arm, her stomach. Everything was sore, and everything was tired. Her muscles felt like they were trying to pull themselves off her bones, to relieve the pain she'd caused them. Novel almost wished they would. No pain could be worse then what she felt now.

The girl fought to sit up. She didn't need to fall back asleep. Once she was up, she got off the bed and stood up. Her movements were painstakingly slow, but the world still threatened to start spinning around her. Novel groaned, starting for the gray door that kept her trapped in the room. It was probably locked. Still, the stubborn survival instinct that never shut off within her pushed her to make sure.

Her hand fell to the knob, and she turned it.

The door opened.

Novel blinked, pushing it open. As she did, strong arms lashed out and grabbed her. Novel screamed and lashed out, but to no avail. Her mind, exhausted and bewildered by the sudden attack, couldn't register the fact that these men meant no harm. She screamed again, not hearing the calming tones in their voices as they tried to explain that they wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't even hear them talking.

Struggling, kicking, pulling; Novel did it all. The men simply dragged her down the hall and into a room. Novel was forced into a chair, and the men left her there. Panting from her screams, the girl looked around the room. Animalistic fear was evident in her eyes, but it quickly faded as she saw her surroundings.

The walls were a calming blue, with PhDs and awards on the walls. Two shelves lined the right wall, filled with books. A filing cabinet was on the right, black and standing out against the blue wall. A mahogany desk was in the middle, covered with little knickknacks. A glass paperweight sat unused in the left corner close to Novel, shaped like a psychiatrist's couch. A brown armchair waited behind the desk for someone's return.

What truly caught her attention was the window, covered by a large piece of cardboard. It was the same office she'd broken into.

The door opened, and a man stepped in. He was older, most likely in his late fifties, with dark brown skin and a shaved head. He was large in the waist, and dressed in a tan suit. In his arm was a brown folder. He walked to the armchair and sat down, then finally turned his gaze to the girl. Novel stared at him with a building hatred. His gaze alone told her he thought everything he'd heard from the other children was just rubbish, and he wouldn't be convinced otherwise, even if he was to meet Freddy face-to-face.

"Where's Dr. King?", Novel spit out. Dr. King was the big man on top when Novel was first admitted. He was gentle, caring, and tried to help the children. Still, he didn't understand the true threat that Freddy was. None of the doctors did.

"Dr. King is no longer here", the black man said. That was it. Novel wanted to pry, but she decided it would have to wait. "Who are you?", she asked instead. "My name is Dr. Todd Ravcen", he said sternly, "and I am in charge of Westin Hills now. And you"-he paused and set the file down on the table-"are Novel Hodder."

Novel eyed the file curiously, wondering what it said. It was thin, no more then a quarter-inch. Ravcen seemed to read her mind. "This file", he told her, tapping the folder lightly, "is all about you. You've got quite an interesting history, Ms. Hodder. You caused a good bit of trouble before you settled down here." He flipped through the file until he came to a certain page. "Your dreams are quite perplexing," Ravcen continued with a shake of his head, "they go from highly intense to nothing at all."

The man turned to the front of the folder, gazed at a blue post-it note that was resting on the first file, then shut the folder before Novel could see anything. Novel's forehead creased. _What did King write about me? He may have been smarter then I thought._

Her thoughts were cut into by Ravcen. "Novel, you got out. You got better. I had hoped you were a success case. But you broke in." He hooked his thumb at the window behind him. "You owe me a window, by the way. Point is, Novel, that your behavior proves you to be either addicted to this drug, or you were never cured. If you're still suffering from your nightmares, you can't handle this on your own."

"I'm no addict", Novel cried weakly in defense, ignoring the last statement. She didn't want this man knowing the truth. He would end up doing something that Novel would regret. Lying would peak his interest. She would focus his energy on thinking she had an addiction. If nothing else, it would get her sent to rehab and get her out of Westin Hills.

Ravcen just stared at her. "You were captured with a bottle of pills in your hand. You mean to say you didn't want them?" The girl closed her mouth. Ravcen continued, "I've called your parents. We've arranged for you to stay here until your addiction is cured. While you stay, you will be given no dream suppressants. Only sedatives."

"You can't", Novel protested, "I'll be killed!" "Nonsense", Ravcen said, "you'll be fine". Novel wanted to jump over the table and beat him senseless, but she held herself in place. Her gaze fell to the folder that still rested on the table. Novel turned her attention back to Ravcen. "Why isn't King in charge anymore?", she asked, her hand being placed on the desk. Ravcen sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose you'll find out one way or another. Dr. King is now a patient here.

"Over time, he came to believe everything he was told. He grew hysterical in trying to convince everyone else that these nightmares were reality. We had no choice but to treat him like one of the children here. Unfortunately, he had a bad reaction to the Hypnocil, and was placed in our coma ward," he continued. Novel gasped, her hand jerking back. The paperweight fell to the floor at an angle, landing closer to Ravcen then Novel.

The doctor was kind enough to pick up the paperweight himself and set it back on his desk. When he glanced up, Novel was staring at the desk with a blank look. Ravcen nodded quietly at her silence, assuming she was thinking about Mr. King. Many of the old patients had grown fond of him. "We're finished here, Ms. Hodder", he said, waving his hand at her. Novel rose and walked out of the office.

* * *

"I can't believe this", Janet said, pacing in the hall. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously, fighting tears. Austin watched her, leaning against the wall. Their cordless phone rested in his hand. He couldn't believe it, either. Some strange man was looking for Novel. The man may have even killed someone at the hospital.

Janet walked to Austin, and then hit him in the chest. "We have to do something!" "Like what?", her husband asked, grabbing Janet's wrist. "We already have her at Westin Hills. Dr. Ravcen was already told to keep her secure. As long as this stranger doesn't know where she's at, Novel's fine." Janet leaned against Austin, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Shouldn't we call the cops?" Janet's voice trembled with worry. "No", Austin replied sharply, "I don't want them involved. All that girl ever did was cause trouble. We don't need them nosing around and calling us irresponsible. We know nothing of Novel's history, or her friends at school, or what else she could be involved with. Do you want our name slandered all over the evening news?"

Janet was silent. She disagreed, but knew Austin would not be moved from his decision. A gentle rapping on the door pulled the couple apart. Janet walked to the door and slowly opened it. A man stood, staring off to the side, hands in the pockets of his black and blue tuxedo. He was quite handsome. A cigarette was in his hand.

"Hello", Janet said, eyeing him carefully. He smiled at her, a charming smile that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. When he didn't speak, Janet continued with, "Can I help you, sir?" "I was wondering if you could tell me where the Moore home is", the man said. Janet shook her head. "No, but my husband might. Would you like me to ask him?"

"Husband?", the man asked, surprise evident on his face. "Well, all the pretty ones _are_ married. Any children?" Janet blushed at his comment. Austin rarely told her she was pretty. Sometimes she couldn't recall why she married him. "We have an adopted daughter. No children of our own, though." Janet glanced at her hands, then continued, "For medical reasons." The man seemed intrigued. He stepped closer, inhaling his cigarette briefly. "But you would like to have children. A child of your own, growing inside of you." Smoke billowed from his lips, surrounding Janet.

The woman waved her hand at the smoke, staring at the man. "Who are you?" "Someone who can help", he replied, "in exchange for some information." "How can you help?" "Make a wish. Anything. I'll make it happen." "This is some sort of joke", Janet said angrily. The stranger smiled, placing his cigarette to his lips. He inhaled, then let the smoke slip from his lips. For a moment, Janet just stared at him. Then, the smoke took shape.

The first shape was of a young woman, standing with her arms open. Across from her was the form of a man on his knees, holding up a smaller figure. A child. The child-figure moved across to the silhouette of a woman. They hugged, and the picture vanished.

Janet's heart raced. She smiled at the man, her eyes wide with hope. "What do you need from me?" "Just a wish", was the reply. Janet moved closer, then said firmly, "I wish I was pregnant." The man stepped up, grabbed Janet around the waist, and put his hand over her uterus. "First, tell me where Novel is." The woman trembled with excitement in his grasp.

"Westin Hills. But if she asks, I didn't tell you", Janet said. The man smirked. "As you wish." Beneath his hand, Janet's body began to grow. She gasped as her body expanded to accept the size of a baby. The growth stopped at what would've been six months time. Janet was released, and the man walked away, whistling to himself.

* * *

Novel stared in awe at her surroundings. This was nothing like her other nightmares. She stood in the door of a lovely ballroom. Gold pillars stood out against the ocean blue walls. Masked figures moved along the black marble floor; the women in black gowns with white masks, the men in white tuxedos with black masks. The ceiling was non-existent, exposing stars of the night's sky and a blood red moon. It was all beautiful.

Novel stood out among the crowd, wearing a lavender dress that clung to her form. It was spaghetti strap, with a slit straight up to her hip. Crimson heels and gloves should've clashed, but instead it made her hair stand out a bit more. She had it pulled back in a bun, with a few strands hanging in her face. Cautiously, Novel started moving forward.

The crowd stopped dancing, though the music played on. As Novel walked through them, they swept aside, revealing a figure in a forest green suit. Intense eyes watched her as she approached. Novel's heart was racing, and she found herself smiling. As she grew near, Freddy smiled back, holding out his clawed hand. Trembling, she placed her hand in his.

He pulled her to him, and Novel closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. It was perfect. The music swelled as they moved together. After a moment, Freddy pulled away and spun Novel about, then he brought her back against him. Novel felt a joyous laugh building inside, but she feared that making a sound would ruin everything. As Freddy dipped her, her eyes met his.

Immediately, her smile died.

It wasn't real.

His eyes were a dazzling blue. Novel regained her footing and backed away from him. The false Krueger smiled at her. A cold smile. "You notice the smallest details when it comes to your dreams", he stated in a stranger's voice. Novel narrowed her eyes, her hands balling into fists of rage. "Who are you, and why are you in my dreams? How did you invade my mind?", she asked angrily.

"I've been searching for you. Now that I know where you are, it was easy enough to find your dreams", he replied. "Who are you?", Novel asked again. The mimic of her love stepped forward, and the dream rippled away. The ballroom became her room in Westin Hills. Novel's dress was gone, replaced with the light blue short shorts and white shirt she'd slept in. Novel glanced around for a moment, but quickly brought her attention back to the stranger.

The image of Freddy had gone. In its place was a black haired man in a suit, and he was smiling still. He kept moving toward her. Novel stepped back again, and her legs hit her bed. She could no further. The man stopped finally, no more than a footstep away. Novel held her ground, though fear had gripped her stomach and caused goose bumps to appear all over her flesh.

"Quite a dream world you have", the man said. "If you wanted, I could make sure you lived with your beloved. Forever." Novel stared at him. "How?" "Wish for it". Novel smirked, crossing her arms. "Wish? What are you, a genie?" The man's cold smile fell. "You don't believe me?" Novel sat on her bed. Her fear was gone for the moment, replaced with a deep curiosity that hit her just as suddenly as it had on the night she met Freddy.

"You don't exactly look like a genie to me." The man glared at her. His form changed faster than Novel could comprehend. Instead of a man, a monster stood in front of her. Green face, with two black tentacles coming from his forehead. They went down the back of his head and around his neck. Armor covered his body, a brownish green, with a red cape flowing behind him. Novel stared at him, the shock wearing off slowly.

"Surprised?", the creature asked. His voice had changed again. It was coarse, like gravel scraping his vocal chords. Novel swallowed, composing herself. After all, she'd fallen in love with worse. "What do you want with me?", she finally asked. "To grant you three wishes", the thing said. "Any three wishes, you ask, and I must grant them." "Why me?" The creature waved his hand, and a small red jewel appeared in his palm.

_The statue! _It seemed like ages ago when she found the stone. There was the flash of red, and then Freddy was stabbing her. Had it been the thing standing before her now? Was he stuck in the stone? Did she somehow awaken him? She suddenly remembered her teacher. Novel's eyes widened a bit. "You killed my teacher", she said angrily. "You killed Mr. Walker!"

"Kill? I can't kill anyone, unless they wish it so", the creature told her. "Your teacher simply did not choose his wish carefully enough." Novel leapt to her feet. "I won't make a wish if it will end up with my death", she said sharply. The monster shook his head. "You're no good to me dead, Novel." He took that final step, closing all space between them. He seized Novel's wrist, his other hand moving to lift up her shirt. He ran his fingertips over the wounds Freddy had given her. They were no more then scars now.

Novel's muscles jumped under his touch. She attempted to break free of his grasp, but to no avail. He had a death grip on her, and her struggles only increased the pressure on her wrist. Novel winced, pain searing up her arm. Was he _trying_ to break her wrist? "Make your wishes, Novel", the monster said sternly. Novel shook her head. "I won't wish", she said.

"You mean to tell me there isn't anything you want? Anything at all? Not even the use of your left arm?"

Novel stopped struggling. The monster's grip lightened, but he never let go. "You can do that?", she asked. He smiled at her. "If you wish it, I must grant it." Novel looked at her dead arm. She did miss it. But would it be worth it? She still didn't know the consequences her wishing could cause. _Well_, she thought, _this is an easy way to find out. _Novel inhaled deeply, nervously.

"I wish my left arm worked." "Done!" The creature grabbed Novel's left shoulder and pushed her backwards roughly. Novel's knees hit the bed. She fell. And fell. And fell.

Novel awoke with a cry. She was covered with cold sweat. Her heart was in her throat. She looked around her room. It was pitch black and empty. Novel's wrist throbbed, but she ignored it. She huddled against the corner which her bed was set in, pulling her blanket around her. Novel paused for a moment. Her left hand had pulled the blanket. _So, the wish came true_.

Novel closed her eyes. She focused on slowing her heartbeat, taking deep breaths and attempting to relax. It was hard. She could sense something out of place in her room. She listened for any sound that didn't fit. She couldn't hear anything amiss.

_Wait, is that_ breathing?

Slow, steady breathing from someone else. She wasn't alone. Novel opened her eyes. Golden eyes were staring at her, mostly hidden by the shadows. It leapt at her. Novel screamed and scrambled off her bed. The thing missed her by an inch. Novel ran across the room. She pressed herself against the wall farthest from the bed. She had to cover her mouth to keep her breathing quiet.

Novel could no longer tell any of the shadows apart. Nothing seemed to move. She couldn't even hear footsteps. _It's the thing_, her mind said quickly. _It's the monster. He never left and he's going to kill me. He'll kill me because I don't know what he wants and I can't fight him. _Silence stretched through the room. Novel dropped her hands. She gently pushed herself off the wall, taking an uneasy step forward.

Her right hand lifted, trembling with enough force to make her fingers curl. Novel kept uncurling them to avoid making a fist. Her bare feet carried her forward. She had to reach the lamp. She felt she could survive if she could only turn on the light. She hoped she was on the right course. In her scramble, Novel had lost her sense of direction.

Something hit her foot. Novel gasped and jerked back. It was only her opened suitcase, left in the middle of the floor. But it had startled a sound from her, and it was all the creature in her room needed. Novel heard a footstep, and she was running across the room blindly. She held her hand up, reaching for anything but only grabbing air.

Novel felt fingers grabbing the back of her shirt. They curled into the cloth, pulling her back. Novel screamed, throwing her arm back. Her arm connected, and the grip was lost. She knew she'd hit him in the face. She felt his rough skin instead of fabric. Novel kept moving. Her leg brushed against her bed, and she quickly used it as a means to guide her to the bedside table.

He was moving again, she could feel it. He was going to kill her. Novel reached up and clicked on the lamp, then turned to face her foe. At first she swore she saw the monster's green hand reaching for her, but the image was short-lived. The green faded to silver claws, which stopped about a half-inch from her throat. Novel's breathing quickened as she stared at Freddy, who looked somewhat surprised to see her as well. Not that she blamed him. He must've assumed she was dead.

Neither of them moved. Novel had calmed her heart, but she was still shaking. If she hadn't turned on the light, would he have succeeded? Would she have died? She had survived him for so long. It all could've been for naught if she never reached the lamp. Novel didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Freddy dropped his arm. He'd never seen Novel break. For the months they'd been together, even in fighting, she had never cried. Now Novel was standing in front of him, at his mercy, and she was sobbing. Freddy wasn't sure which side to listen to; his bloodlust or his heart. Novel brought a hand up to her forehead, inhaling deeply. Her whole body shook. Freddy stepped toward her, not sure what he was planning to do but hating to see her cry.

"Don't you touch me", Novel shrieked, dropping her arm. "I could be dead now because of you!" Krueger glared at her. Novel was still crying, but she advanced on him in rage. She knew who she was up against now. She no longer felt weak. Just scared and angry. She jumped on him with an angry cry. Her left hand grabbed his to block his claws. Freddy wrapped his left hand around her throat. Novel gasped, attempting to overpower him and failing. Her right hand snatched his wrist, trying to break his hold.

Krueger tightened his grip on her throat, shutting off her wind pipe. Novel slipped her leg between his and hooked her foot around the back of his knee. She pushed her foot down, making Freddy's knee bend. He fell, bringing her down on top of him. His hand slipped from her throat. Novel released his right hand to punch him. Freddy took advantage of the moment. He tore his claws through her neck, leaving four large gashes behind that exposed her windpipe. Her blood splattered everywhere.

Novel woke with a start. She gasped as she looked around. Her hand went to her throat. She felt something warm and wet, but none of her flesh was torn. Novel turned on her lamp, then gazed at her hand. Blood. It had happened. Freddy had slit her throat. So why was she alive?

_You're no good to me dead, Novel._

_Of course_, she told herself. _The thing needs me alive to make wishes. _Novel leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. She felt exhausted, but not tired. Exhausted and scared. Scared like never before. Novel tossed her blanket aside. She put her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself up. Immediately, she swayed. Novel grabbed at her bedside table for support, missed, and toppled forward. Her head hit the linoleum floor with a sickening crack.

* * *

Todd Ravcen stared absentmindedly at the cardboard over his window. It would be a pain to replace it. _All this because of a stupid drug and a bunch of insane teenagers who think there's a murderer in their dreams. Well, at least the press isn't involved this time. _He sighed and turned around, tapping his fingers on the desktop. He remembered being Douglas King's assistant. He remembered the way the kids committed suicide and blamed their dreams. He even remembered Novel.

When Novel first got to Westin Hills, Todd and four other nurses had to carry her. She was a formidable fighter, and stronger than she looked. Novel struggled and screamed. Todd shouted to another nurse to sedate her, but when the woman tried, Novel broke free and took the syringe. She injected the drug into the temple of the man right beside Todd, killing him. Then Novel broke the plastic syringe against another man's face. He was blinded in one eye.

Novel escaped as everyone worried over the injured men. Hours later, she was found in a graveyard, watching a large fire upon the grave of a woman who used to work at Westin Hills. The police captured her and brought her back. It was then that the trouble truly started. Novel was put in group therapy. On the first day, someone spoke of a man in their dream, and Novel fled the room with her hands over her ears. She was shouting," I don't want to remember!" Needless to say, the rest of the kids were too shaken up to continue.

Todd was the one to put Novel in The Quiet Room and sedate her. Novel spent the night alone in the padded room, with nothing to her disposal. But when Todd and Douglas opened the door in the morning, she was cut on the face and she was clutching a fistful of torn red fabric that had forest green on the edge. No one could explain it, and Novel spun off into silence after that night, never speaking to anyone. Douglas grew curious. Todd just became suspicious.

Douglas had Todd follow her. It was too easy to do. Novel only left her room to eat or bathe. Otherwise, she stayed hidden. Todd also started to notice the other children avoiding her like a plague. Suicides became unstoppable, and somehow it all revolved around Novel. It was when the first unexplainable death happened that seven of the older teenagers hunted Novel down and attacked her.

It took ten minutes to pull them off. Todd would detained one, and when he turned to grab another, they were on her again. When the group was finally taken away, Novel was lying on her back in the floor. She was bruised and bloody, and she was holding that same piece of cloth. Novel still wouldn't speak.

The demise of the group of seven came over the next two days. Each of them found dead in grotesque ways. Obviously it was murder, but there was no hint of who did it. Novel spent the night in the infirmary, with Todd watching the door. Whatever suspicions rose toward Novel were dismissed immediately. When she got out of the infirmary, Novel met with Douglas privately.

After the first meeting, it became part of Novel's schedule to talk to Douglas every other night. Todd wished he knew what they talked about, but he was left out. The deaths slowed, but never stopped until Hypnocil was introduced. Todd was against it, but Douglas was determined. A month after the drug was brought in, Novel was released.

Douglas took her leave the hardest. Todd felt like Novel was more of an experiment than a patient to Douglas. With Novel gone, Douglas started prying into the other children. Somehow, he got too deep. Three months after Novel left, Dr. King was found unconscious in his office.

Todd was more than happy to take over. Without Novel around, things were calm and quiet, and Todd even stopped prescribing Hypnocil. But now she was back. Would she bring chaos back? Would more people die with her around? He wasn't sure. Todd just knew he didn't want her in his hospital.

"Dr. Ravcen?", his phone intercom said, tearing Todd from his thoughts. He spun about and picked up his phone. "Yes, Rose?" "There's a Mr. Demerast here to see Novel Hodder. He's not family, but when I told him our policy, he demanded to speak with you." Ravcen sighed deeply. _What's Novel up to now? _"It's alright, Rose", he said, "just send him in." He hung up and rubbed his temples for a moment. Then Ravcen glanced at the door.

The man entered. Ravcen stood and held out his hand. "Hello, Mr. Demerast", he said with false cheer as the stranger shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Todd Ravcen. Its a pleasure to meet you." The men sat, and Demerast smiled at him. Demerast hesitated, his gaze turned toward the door. "The pleasure's all mine", Demerast replied after a moment as he looked back at Todd, "and please, call me Nathaniel."

"So, Nathaniel", Ravcen said, "may I ask what it is you want with Novel?" "Just to talk", Nathaniel said. "Well I am sorry, but we have a stern policy about visitors. Novel is under strict surveillance right now. Only immediate family is allowed to see her." Nathaniel nodded softly. "This is a problem", he told Ravcen. "It is very important that I speak to her." "What could be so important?" "We have a personal issue to deal with", Nathaniel said.

"If I could help, I would", Ravcen said, though nothing in his voice conveyed it. Nathaniel leaned forward. "You don't really want to help me", Demerast said, "admit it." "I beg your pardon?" "Tell me the truth. You loath this place, don't you?" Todd opened his mouth to respond, but Nathaniel cut him off. "I can hear it in your voice. You want to be as far away from this place as possible."

Ravcen shook his head. "I could never leave Westin Hills. It's my life." He sighed deeply, and then repeated, "My life." Ravcen pushed his chair back with a bit of force and stood, pretending not to hear his chair hit the wall. Nathaniel stood up. Ravcen walked to his office door and opened it. "I think we're through here", Todd said. Nathaniel gave a grim nod and walked toward the door. He paused beside Todd.

"For a man who loves his job, you act like this place should burn in Hell", Nathaniel said. "Between you and me", Todd replied in a low voice, "I wish it would."

Novel sat up and rubbed her head. It ached terribly. "The fall probably should've killed me", Novel said to herself. She chuckled some. "Great, I'm talking to myself." Novel stood and moved to her suitcase. She threw clothes aside, and then dug out a pair of denim jeans and a red sleeveless shirt that was crossed over the chest. Novel stepped out of her room quietly, heading toward the offices. Few roamed the halls, none of which took notice to Novel. She felt almost invisible. It was eerie.

Novel walked to the first office. The office windows were foggy, making it hard to tell if anyone was inside. The light was out in the first office. Novel knocked on the door lightly. She waited. No reply. Not even a footstep. Novel tried the doorknob. She cursed under her breath angrily when it wouldn't give way. She moved down the hall, creeping past Ravcen's office. Three doors down, another office was dark. Novel didn't bother to knock. She grabbed the handle. The door opened, and Novel slipped inside.

Novel closed the door behind her, hunched down to avoid being seen in the window. The office was not unlike Ravcen's except for the computer sitting on the desk. Where bookshelves stood in Ravcen's office, there were file cabinets. Novel walked to the desk and sat down, tapping the mouse lightly. The black screen vanished. Novel quickly found the Internet and started her search.

She found the Beaumont Museum easily enough. Each piece of artwork was linked to a page about its history or meaning. It took a while for Novel to find the statue of Ahura Mazda. She didn't know it's name and barely got a look at it before it fell. She was forced to search through the statues, remembering what Beaumont said about the lack of jewelry on the statue. Unfortunately, it was untrue; many statues were unjeweled. Novel was reduced to searching for a statue of the same dull color.

Time crept slowly in Novel's head, but it felt like hours. She finally managed to find the picture and clicked on the link.

Ahura Mazda (The uncreated Creator) gave rise to the Universe. Light gave birth to Angels, Earth gave birth to Men, and Fire gave birth to the Djinns (genies).

There was a loud thud. Novel glanced up at the door for a moment, her heart racing. It was nothing. She clicked on the Djinn's link.

Djinns are creatures condemned to dwell in the void between worlds. If a person were to wake a Djinn, they would be granted three wishes. But upon being granted the third wish, a doorway shall open in the void, allowing the creatures' freedom and Hell on Earth.

Novel shut the computer off. It made sense now. The thing in her room, the monster; it was magic. That was how it got into her dream. Novel pushed away from her computer and quickly left the room. She knew what she was fighting now, but how could she fight it? Could a Djinn die? She could wish for it, but if it didn't work, that would be two wishes used up. Novel slowed her fast pace as she got into the hallway. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice Ravcen's door open. It was the chill which hit her like a rock that caused her to look up.

It was him! The man from her dreams. The Djinn. Novel gasped. His blue eyes were locked on her, a grin of cruel intent set on his lips. Ravcen stood beside him. It took a half-second for Novel to realize that Ravcen had made a wish, but as she opened her mouth to stop him, the Djinn spoke:

"As you wish."

"No!", Novel cried all too late.

The walls of the asylum set to flame. Todd screamed as the door handle became a copper spike that went straight through his hand. Doors throughout Westin Hills either locked patients in their room, or became blob-like and acidic in substance, dissolving anything that touched them. The computers came to life, in a sort, their wires lashing out and cutting into the nearest available flesh. Smoke covered the ground, dark and hot, hiding beasts beneath it. Two canine-like monsters rose from the fog and grabbed Todd, dragging him down. The screams of the patients bore into Novel's mind.

Novel stared in fear as the Djinn's form changed from human to monster. She took a few steps backwards, stopping only because the fire on the walls was dangerously close to catching her shirt. The Djinn opened his hands. The two hellhounds left their victim and stood beside him, one on each side. They were skinless, earless beasts with their eyes sewed shut and their jaws broken as to never close. Their fangs were about five inches long, and the rest were close to the same length.

The Djinn closed his eyes, smiling. "A symphony of death and despair", he said softly. "Beautiful." He looked at Novel. She tossed her head, as if trying to shake away the horrifying sounds around her, but it was useless. Under the knee high fog, things bumped into her legs and stepped on her feet. One creature growled so viciously after hitting her that Novel jumped forward to let it pass.

"You can stop this, Novel", the Djinn said. "Wish it away. Save them all." "I can't. I know what you are now", Novel said sternly. The hounds snarled, as if they disliked her response. Novel held her ground, glaring at the Djinn. But he only smiled softly. "You cannot defeat me, child. Everywhere you go, I'll be there. You will never outrun me. You will never escape me. You _will_ make your wishes. I guarantee it."

"Two wishes left", he continued. "Why not let your dreams come true for a short time?" "Dreams", Novel whispered. _The Key To The Dreams. _That was the note Dr. King left on the first page of her file. It seemed like the obvious choice now that she thought about it. If anything could defeat a monster, it was certainly another monster. But was he strong enough? Could he win? Was a djinn immortal? There was only one way to find out.

"I will make a wish", Novel said suddenly. The Djinn smiled. Novel let her eyes met his. She was nervous. But she had to try something. "I wish for a nightmare", she finally whispered. The Djinn opened his hand. The red stone appeared, glowing. The light hit Novel, and she stumbled back.

When she opened her eyes, the building had changed. It was the ballroom from her nightmare. Novel's clothing had changed back to the dress. She eyed the ballroom. Like Westin Hills, the walls were on fire. The strangers who had been dancing in the dream before were now lying in dead heaps on the ground. Hounds were roaming everywhere, munching on the carcasses. They blocked the only exit, which was the glass doors Novel had entered from last time. Novel looked to the sky. The moon was melting, red droplets falling like raindrops of blood.

None of the monsters noticed Novel as she started for the door. The red rain fell steadily around her. She stepped over bodies as quietly as possible. After a few steps, the clickingof her heels caught one hound's attention. It turned it's head toward her. With it's eyes sewed shut, it could not see her. It steadily listened. Novel held still, and the beast turned back to it's prey. Immediently, Novel removed her high heels and set them down silently. Then she continued her path to the doors.

It seemed like she would never get out. The hounds kept walking in front of her, leaping from body to body. As long as she was quiet, she knew they would not notice her. The back of her mind kept nagging at her. Where was he? Was it a trick? Could the Djinn have known what she was planning? Either way, her luck with the hounds ran out at that instant. It _was_ a nightmare, after all.

A hound hit her leg. Novel jumped and held her breath, but it was too late. The beast growled. The rest of the hounds lifted their heads and looked straight at her. Novel fled for the doors. The hounds leapt after her, snarling in rage. All too late, Novel noticed the chain that locked the doors. With nowhere else to run and the hounds of Hell on her heels, Novel had no choice. She threw herself into the glass.

The glass gave way, shattering around her. Novel landed hard, recovered quickly, and kept running. She was back in Westin Hills. She was still in her dress. Behind her, she could hear the pack of hounds snarling. Novel ran down the hall, turning the corner sharply. Behind her, the pack was gaining speed. A few of the beasts lost thier footing and slid into the flaming walls, but it went unnoticed by the rest of them.

Novel reached the stairs and started up. Blood was rolling down like a waterfall, forcing Novel to push against it. She would not get far. As she reached the fifth step, the lead hound caught up with her. The rest of the pack formed a semicircle around them. The lead hound caught Novel's calf, his massive teeth tearing through the flesh like paper, and he dragged her down the stairs. Novel screamed as she fell, her hands grabbing wildly for anything. If she was pulled into the pack, she would be eaten alive. The worst part was that Novel knew she would stay alive the whole time.

Blood covered her face as she was dragged down the stairs, blinding her. Novel continued reaching for anything. Her hand managed to grab something solid, and she latched onto it. The hellhound yanked it's head back, his teeth scraping against Novel's bone. Pain swelled through Novel, causing her to scream again and only succeeding in getting a mouthful of blood.

Something wrapped around her waist. Novel was pulled out of the waterfall, coughing and spitting in disgust. "This will hurt", a familiar voice said. Before she could reply, Novel's leg was ripped from the hound's mouth. She cried out in agony and put the heels of her gloved palms over her eyes to fight tears. Whoever had her picked her up and walked her down the stairs, and then gently set her on the ground.

The lead hound pounced at the one who'd taken it's prey. However, it's body fell halfway, no dying sound escaping it's throat. Novel rocked back and forth, trying to compose herself. Something hit her, causing Novel to drop her hands from her bloody face and look up. Freddy stood over her, a strange look on his face. "I know I've cut you deeper", he said. Novel glared at him. "Yeah", she shot back angrily, "and you'll come to regret it." Freddy laughed at her, and Novel's anger flared. She stood, shaking, most of her weight on her uninjured leg. "Come here so I can hurt you", she told Krueger.

"I didn't have to save you", Freddy said, walking to her. He grabbed her arms before Novel could move. She smirked at him. "That just makes you an idiot, then, doesn't it?" Freddy slapped her. Novel's free hand grabbed for his throat. "Why I love you is hard to figure out", Novel said as Freddy grabbed her hand again. He leaned closer, his forehead touching her's. "The feeling's mutual", he growled.

Novel smiled softly, all her hostility fading. _Love _was a word long lost in Krueger's vocabulary. But in his own way, he had said it. For the first time, too. Over the months, Novel had occasionally told him of her love. He would only kiss her and move on to something else. Now she knew for a fact he loved her. Novel leaned up and kissed him.

"How sweet", a voice called from the side. Freddy released Novel, both of them staring at the Djinn. The Djinn stood outside the circle. Now noticed, he walked past the hellhounds with ease. His cape brushed against one of the hounds, but it wouldn't even growl. They knew their master. "I'm tired of waiting", he said sternly to Novel, ignoring Krueger's presence altogether. "I won't do it", Novel told him. "I can't condemn the world any more than I can give you my soul."

"Your soul will be mine, child!" Freddy stepped in front of Novel, splaying his claws. "Her soul is mine." The Djinn laughed. "Spare me, fool. I am eternal. You cannot hurt me." "I doubt that", Novel said. Freddy ran forward, bringing his claws down. The Djinn threw up his armor-plated arm, laughing. His laugh was cut short as Freddy's claws ripped through his flesh.

"What?!" The Djinn stepped back, gazing at the wound. "Don't you get it", Novel said, smiling cruelly, "This is a nightmare. You're in Freddy's world. Your powers are useless here." The Djinn glared at her. Krueger ran at him again, but the Djinn caught him by the throat and threw him aside. Freddy landed on his feet just inches in front of one of the hounds. The Djinn smirked. He was outmatched, but he still had a few tricks. He raised his hand, pointing at Freddy.

"Kill him."

The hounds leapt on Krueger. He knocked down the first and killed the second, but the rest were upon him too quickly. They ripped, tore, and shredded every inch they could reach. Freddy cried out as he blindly whirled around, trying to dislodge their fangs from his bones. Novel was frozen, wanting to help but not knowing what she could do. Joining the battle would be suicide. The Djinn laughed, taking Novel's attention off her assaulted love. His hand was still raised.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE", Novel shrieked as she jumped on the Djinn's back. Her hands were on his face, her fingers digging blindly for his eyes. The Djinn screamed, grabbing at Novel's hands. Her middle fingers tore through his corneas. Yellow liquid covered her hands. The Djinn pried her hands off of his face and tossed Novel aside like a rag doll. She rolled a few feet, stopped herself, and got back up. The Djinn's hands were over his eyes, yellow liquid rolling down his cheeks.

The hounds had dropped back when the Djinn was distracted. Novel ran to Freddy, kneeling beside him. His clothing was torn, his muscles ripped open. Novel started shaking. "Freddy", she whispered, gently touching his cheek. His golden eyes stared blankly up at Novel. _He's gone,_ her mind said. Novel was crying._ Freddy's gone. How could I have thought that this was what I wanted? This is all my fault! The stupid fieldtrip. The statue should've killed me._

"The field trip", Novel said, her face brightening with realization.

"Bitch", the Djinn snarled suddenly. Novel stood slowly, turning towards him. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks. The Djinn's eyes had healed, even though the liquid was still on his cheeks. He waved his injured hand, the red stone appearing. Novel stood in front of Freddy's body protectively. "I'll make you wish you were dead!", The Djinn said. Novel laughed.

"This is _my _nightmare", she said, her voice breaking. "Even with Krueger gone, you're still in _our _world. And I've decided to make my final wish."The Djinn stared at her, confused. Novel lifted her fist into the air. The gem vanished from the Djinn's hand. Novel turned her hand over and opened it. The ruby was in her hand. "No", the Djinn growled. "I wish", Novel said, "that the statue of Ahura Mazda hadn't shattered four days ago."

The stone rose from her palm, glowing. Westin Hills rumbled. The Djinn gasped, looking around, and then he glared at Novel. The hellhounds yelped as, one by one, they set fire. Each flailed briefly before falling dead on the floor. The building started to crumble. The Djinn groaned and began to struggle as an invisible force pulled him toward the gem. "No", he growled. "No!" Novel smiled as his arm vanished into the gem. "Sweet dreams", she said softly.

The Djinn was sucked into the gem. Novel abandoned the ruby as the building caved in, throwing her body over Freddy's. She buried her face into her dead lover's chest, waiting for the building to crush her.

* * *

"Novel."

Novel jumped, her head lifting from her arms to look at her teacher. Mr. Walker smiled at her. "You feeling okay?" Novel glanced around. Scott and Kristen were laughing and joking about. They grew closer to the statue of Ahura Mazda, but they were grabbed and pulled away from it by Raymond Beaumont. "Horseplay is not allowed", Beaumont said angrily. Novel smiled and looked at her teacher. "I think I need to lay down for a while", she told him. Walker nodded. Novel got up and left the museum, quickly heading to the bus.

Novel fell asleep quickly on the bus. She awoke in the boiler room, as before, but it was too soon. Freddy was still home. He had to be. Novel ran through the boiler room, weaving through it and heading for the door. As Novel climbed the stairs, she found herself dreading each step. Part of her was scared that he was still dead. As Novel reached the top stair, the door opened.

Freddy grabbed Novel and pulled her into the hallway, his arm raised to run her through. Novel hit his elbow, bending it down and breaking his grip. Before Freddy could attempt to grab her again, Novel slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Freddy pushed her back. Novel smiled at him. "You can kill me, I don't care. I'm just glad you're alive." Freddy stared at her suspiciously.

"I love you, Freddy", Novel said. "I'm tired of fighting you. I need to know you feel the same. I know you love me. Just say it. Once. Please?"

Silence and a smug look were her only response.

Novel couldn't believe it. He wouldn't even acknowledge her feelings? Was saving her from the Djinn the only way he'd been able to say it? Even then, he never actually said the words. Freddy stepped toward her. Novel punched his shoulder angrily. "Say it!", she cried, feeling her heart breaking. "Say it or I'm going to walk away from this dream and I will never come back."

Her brown eyes were pleading with his golden gaze. Freddy stood in front of her, his hands going to her shoulders. His face said it all. _I can't. _He bowed his head. Tears stung Novel's eyes. "Damn your pride", she whispered, breaking away from him.

If Novel knew her future, she would not have acted so rash. She had no way of knowing that this was the last battle she would fight until she met Freddy again. Nor did she know she would not cry again for five years. The future held a Hell far worse then what she'd gone through with Krueger. But Novel could not know this. So she ran.

She ran down the stairs and back into the boiler room.

Back into reality.

Novel could feel Krueger's gaze on her the whole time she cried, even after she woke up.


End file.
